Not Like The Other Girls
by Gemini Priestess of Spirits
Summary: My second fic. BakuraAnzu fic. Anzu is in the hospital after she tries to kill herself. Bakura's POV. Based on a song called "Not like the other girls" by the Rasmus. Please read and review.


****

****

**This is based on a Rasmus call "Not Like The Other Girls" Pairings are Bakura and Anzu. This is Bakura's POV.**

****

****

****

Disclaimer: Gemini Priestess of Spirits does no own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Rasmus.

****

Bakura walked the lonely, wet streets of Domino in darkness. Most people thought he was stupid for walking in the freezing rain without a umbrella or coat. But he didn't care. His thoughts were about a certain brunette who had captured his affections. But was hurting him, too. Hurting him by hurting herself.  
  
**no more blame i am destined to keep you sane  
  
gotta rescue the flame  
  
gotta rescue the flame in your heart  
  
**He had just found out from his crying hikari that Anzu was in the hospital from lose of blood due to several gashes in her wrists. When her aunt found her, she was passed out in the bathtub with liquid crimson dripping off a razor and her arms. She screamed and immediately called the paramedics. This news hit Bakura like a ton of bricks. He was about to run to the hospital, but Ryou said she was unconscious, and probably wouldn't wake up for a while. He needed to get out of the house now and think. Bakura didn't even spare a second glance at Ryou as he walked out into the rain.

**no more blood, i will be there for you my love  
  
i will stand by your side  
  
the world has forsaken my girl  
**He had walked in on her once before. She was quietly sobbing in her room at her 17Th birthday, rocking back and forth on her bed clutching her right wrist fiercely, which was oozing her sweet blood. Her left wrist was just as bloody. On the floor was a bloody pair of scissors. It only took him a moment to realize what she was doing. She was trying killing herself. He ran to her, hugged her desperately, while she sobbed in his chest. As he bandaged her wrist, he noticed he had some tears streaming down his face. **i should have seen it would be this way  
  
i should have known from the start what she's up to  
  
when you've loved and you've lost someone  
  
you know what it feels like to lose  
**He knew she was traumatized to losing both of her loving parents and baby sister the week before in a car wreck. But it made no sense to him why she would ever do something this drastic. He knew what it was like to lose the people you love in an instant. He grimaced in remembering his beloved village and family, all killed by the order of the pharaoh. But he tried to move on with his life, and 5000 years later, he was still technically alive. Right? He also remembered that she couldn't attend Julliard in New York because she didn't save enough money for it in time. She slowly slipped into depression, and started to spend less and less time with her friends, till finally she stopped talking to them on the 4th day after her parents death. He should have known something was up, he mentally screamed at himself. How could he have been so foolish, and not notice this. She loved her friends dearly and would do anything for them. So her slowly seeing less and less of them should have been a red flag for him! DAMN IT, HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!!! **she's fading away  
  
away from thís world  
  
drifting like a feather  
  
she's not like the other girls  
  
she lives in the clouds  
  
she talks to the birds  
  
hopeless little one  
  
she's not like the other girls I know **  
  
He started to think why he cared so much? She was nothing more than a pest to him. Right? No, that's not true. She had grown on him since Battle city and he got his own body. She always gave a warm feeling whenever he was around her. Slowly, but surely, melting his frozen heart. He had always denied having any feeling for her other than hate and disgust. But truth is, he admired her. She was a free spirit that was filled with light and love. She wasn't like any woman he has ever met. Most women were shameless when it came to flirting with him or they had another trick up their sleeve. He always thought of them as deceptive snake, which were selfish and didn't care about anyone but themselves. But she was different. She helped everyone she could. She always gave him a chance when he needed one, and helped him when he was upset. Hell, because of her, him and Ryou got along better. He didn't want to get to close to her, he feared of being hurt by rejection. He already knew that most of her friends weren't fond of him, and some wouldn't approve of them being together. Especially that damn pharaoh. He still hates him, because of all he did to him in the past.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize that he walked all the way to the hospital. He froze and was tempted to head back to his home, but something inside him told him otherwise. Actually, it screamed at him to go inside and see her. Bakura gave in and signed himself in. As he walked down the hall he saw the sad faces of patients in other rooms on the way to hers. They looked so miserable and depressed. Like their spirits had been sucked right out of them. Bakura never did like going to hospitals. Even when Ryou had fractured his arm and had to go to the hospital to get it bandaged, he didn't leave his soul room because he hated it there. He started to reach the end of the hall on the 4th floor when he noticed a name in bold, to his left. 

"**MAZAKI, ANZU**"

. He reached for the door handle but hesitated. Was he ready to see what condition she was in. Yes, he needed to see her, NOW!

**no more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
  
in her mind she's repeating the words  
  
all the love you put out will return to you**

****

He swung open the door to her hospital room and searched the darkness for her figure. His heart ached when he saw her frail body lying on the bed. Lightning flashed, and the effect made her appear deathly pale. For a moment he panicked, was she dead? No, the heart monitor showed a slow shallow pulse. He calmed himself with a few quick breaths before making his way slowly over to her bed. He never tore his eyes off her face, for fear that she might not be real, but be a ghost and disappear, forever. When he reached her bed, he seemed to be frozen. He didn't know what to do. His emotions were new to him and they were raging inside of him. He just didn't know what to do. All he did was just stare at her with his crimson eyes. Visions of her happy laughing face appeared in his mind. Her happiness, her love, her warmth, he fondly remembered it. But now he sees a pale but still beautiful woman lying in front of him.

**i should have seen it would be this way  
  
i should have known from the start what she's up to  
  
when you've loved and you've lost someone  
  
you know what it feels like to lose**

****

**  
**Bakura, then took her hand in his and stroke it gently with his tan thumb. She was slightly warm, but her skin as also quite silky. This reminded Bakura that he hadn't seen how badly she damaged herself. His eye trailed down to her arms. All of her forearms were bandaged and you could still see the bloody area on the cloth of where she had hurt herself. Bakura's knees went weak. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He looked back up to her delicate face and whispered, "You really wanted to die this time?" Her face was still, and he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest, letting him know she was still alive. "Anzu... how could you do this to us? How could you give up on yourself? I thought you were all about living and giving chances. Why would you want to leave us? Even me..." A hot tear came out of his right eye and landed on her arm. His feelings were now starting to take hold. His sorrow and love began to overwhelm him. He sank to his knees while still looking at her face. Realization struck him hard. **He loved her**. He loved her with all his heart. He was unfamiliar with this new feeling, but embraced it. But with the love came the sorrow. He almost lost her twice. She was so close this time to leaving forever. He wouldn't have been given a chance to tell her how he feels or even a goodbye. Tears made their way freely down his face. He was scared now. He doesn't ever want to come this close to losing her again. "Please don't leave me, Anzu..."Bakura lightly sobbed,"I need you. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you...!" He took his free left hand and tried to wiped the tears off his handsome face but those tears were quickly replaced by more tears. "You've brought light to my life. You gave me a chance to live. You gave me a reason to live. I want to grow old with you, I want to share all the moments in my life with you. I want you to stay with me. I won't ever leave you alone. I will stay by your side, I will be there when you need me..." He choked out ," **I love you, Anzu..., GODDAMIT, I LOVE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!?!? I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, I WAS JUST TOO MUCH OF AN IDIOT TO REALIZE IT, BEFORE!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOVE ME BACK, JUST DON'T LEAVE ME, DAMMIT!!!"** He yelled out in desperation. He laid his head on the bed and sobbed on to it, while still clutching her hand.

**she's fading away  
  
away from thís world  
  
drifting like a feather  
  
she's not like the other girls  
  
she lives in the clouds  
  
she talks to the birds  
  
hopeless little one  
  
she's not like the other girls I know**

****

**  
**Anzu's cerulean eyes started to flicker open as she glanced at the sobbing man holding her hand.  
  
"B-bakura...?" she said groggily. Instantly, his head shot up and met her gaze with his tear-streaked eyes. He was stunned. Had she heard him? No, he didn't care. He loved her. And he had to be sure that she knew it too.  
  
"A-anzu, did you hear me just now?" He silently prayed, which he hadn't done in 5000 years, for a yes.  
  
She gently smiled at him and nodded. That was all it took for him to wrap his arms around her lovingly. She snuggled deep into his chest and let out a content sigh. He rested hid head on hers and whispered to her and himself that everything was going to be alright.  
  
She looked up to him with a warm smile on her face, "Bakura?" He looked down to her. Her smile got even bigger before she told him," I love you, too." She watched tears of joy stream from his face as he gave her a loving kiss. He wanted to give her more, but she was still to weak to handle anything stronger. She pulled back and smiled up at him again," I promise I won't leave you, Bakura". He smiled and pulled her into a deeper hug. He was now laying on the bed with her snuggling his chest, while he contently wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, she went limp in his arms as she fell into a blissful sleep. He looked down to her and nuzzle her hair with his face. Slowly, he to fell into a sweet dream, all about his Anzu.

D.W: How'd you like it? Please read and review. 


End file.
